The dynamic damper in such a vehicle seat device exhibits a damping action of suppressing vibration in the fore-and-aft direction and/or in the left-and-right direction of the seat back and headrest while the vehicle is traveling, and such a vehicle seat device is known, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.